A Crazy Man
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Chris has been locked away for far to long and is finally found. People think he's crazy for saying zombies are everywhere when no one else sees them. He has only a short time to make one person believe him before he is taken by Wesker...Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

An apple on a tree once told me I had talent. That apple now is rotted to it's core.

_How long had it been since I last layed my eyes on a blue sky? How long have I been locked away never to see the outdoors one again? How long will these torcherous days go on? All these questions were running through my as I was chained up to wall with no clothes to cover myself with and I too seemed to lose something other than my diginity. I had lost my mind._

_It seemed all around me I saw the face of true evil. The masterminds of this whole fucking game, and had been no use to them and their fucking games. No I wasn't the mad one here, they were. They truly fucked me up, but they were still the crazier ones. I was just their fucking puppet, only to do their bidding, but not do a damn thing in the process. I hoped the next time I got out that I could teach these mother fuckers a lesson, and a lesson they would never forget._

It was sunday and I knew we had just found him and he was in a pretty bad shape, but I just had to see him.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked the lady at the front desk of the hospital I was in and i received and unsuspected glare from her.

"Yes?" The lady seemed to be around be in her late 40s or early 50s.

"Um, well you see... I came to visit Christopher Redfield. Perhaps you could point to the room he is in?" I waited for her to answer and once again the lady glared down at me.

"Mr. Redfield is not well enough to be seen at this moment, but if you were a family member then that would change the whole ordeal." The woman croaked out.

"I'm his sister, Clair Redfield. I have an ID if you need to confirm it." I started the search for my Id and a few moments pulled out a little card and handed to the woman.

"Ah yes, he is in room 165. Please do be careful he speaks of nonsense these days." The woman handed me my ID back and point to the direction of the room.

As I got to the 160s I began to think about what the lady said. _Speak of nonsense, he's not well enough to see. What could this mean? Did Chris get worse than was before, well he was locked away from all of man kind, so I'm not surprised if he's gone mental._

I came upon the room marked 165 and below the number was Chris' name spelt on a metal plack. The door itself was metal and seemed to only be able to open from the outside. I turned the metal handle and opened the door to find myself staring at a room that was only used for mental hospitals, seemed like Chris did have a problem. Chris himself was in a corner at the farthest end of the room.

"Chris, you ok?" I started walking toward him and when I got close enough Christ turned to me.

"Clair" He wispered, "Did you come to help me kill the zombies, Wesker sent them. I hope he too doesn't join, because then we'd die." I was scared, Chris should know that we were in the only place that didn't have zombies. The only place that survived the apocalipse.

"Chris, the zombies aren't here." He just looked at me like a crazy man ready to attack. Chris then started laughing, I backed away and went out the door closing it behind me.

"Chris..."

_Clair...Why didn't she believe me. The zombies are everywere. Maybe she can't see them, maybe it's just me, or maybe I have gone insane. Have I?_

I looked at the door and saw Wesker, he walked over to me and grabbed me by the chin lifting my head up as he did.

"No one will believe a crazy man. No one will." He said and then pressed his lips against mine. "You have one more day to make someone believe you and then after that, you are mine." I nodded and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_I always thought that life was supposed to rule out the best and treat them with kindness, but It seems that life was lying._

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next day I found that no one seemed to want to visit me, not even the evil man himself. It was quite nerve racking, and I could feel the time ticking by, and that went on for a long while til the door finally opened.<p>

"Chris, it's been awhile. Claire came to me crying yesterday and I thought I should come and visit you" i smiled at my oldest friend, one who has been by my since the days of being in the air force.

"Barry.." he came over to me and grabbed the chair that was beside the door, the one that Wesker would come and sit in when he visited.

"So I heard you see zombies" i nodded and looked down. "what're they like?" i smiled when he asked this and looked back up.

"They're just normal T-virus infected, but some of them can be vicious bitches" Barry chuckled, and it made me frown.

"Chris I'm gonna tell you something, ok" i frowned even more.

"If it's that you think i'm insane, then don't bother because I don't want to hear it" he shook his head. "than what else could it be?" he smiled

"Well, it's not that I don't believe you Chris, but it's that you say there is zombies around, and I don't see them and no one else does. so maybe your the hero Chris and that only you can take them on" i raised my eyebrow and he got up. "think about it" i nodded and he left.

"Does that mean he believed me?" i frowned when Wesker showed up at that minute.

"Nope, it doesn't." i raised my eyebrow and he came over to me and pulled me up on his lap. "it means he is calling you crazy without really saying" i sighed.

"Barry is kind Wesker...you're an ass" he smiled and licked the edge of my jaw.

"Soon you'll be mine" I looked away from him. "but i'm waiting til 12 to take you away" he grabbed my cheek and made me look at him. "and when the clock ticks 12, you'll be all mine chris" he pressed his lips to mine and i felt the wetness of tears, as they rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't want to go with you...Just leave me alone" he shook his head. "Why me? What do you want me for?" he smirked and laid me down on the bed and got in between my legs.

"I want you for many things Chris, one is this" he pressed himself against me and i moaned a bit. "and then there is more" he got off the bed. "well Christopher, visiting hours is over now. so I'll see you in 4 hours" after he left I softly cried myself to sleep.


End file.
